war of choas
by steven1
Summary: a man has enough and dares to challege and empire!
1. Default Chapter

Author notes

Author notes

Hello this is my first time writing a fan fiction, hopefully this will be a good story. This story takes place in an alternate universe. Where Freezer, King cold and Koola still have an empire and all the sayians have died. And King cold and his sons have taken over earth and people there know about ki and powerlevels. I have change the characters power levels though well that's all I hope you enjoy this story that if becomes popular will turn into an epic.


	2. Chapter 2 The meeting

Author notes

Chapter 2

Jack woke up with a headache the size of earth it self. Where am I he asked himself? Just then a man walked in he was short bold and had six dot on his head. Hey Jack said I Know you the bold man just stared at him your name is Krillin isn't it said Jack. The bald man just stared at jack. Yes he said I am. Jack knew this he was Krillin one of the Z fighters who had tried to protect earth from the cold empire. They had easy beaten all of the men sent here. But when three sayians named nappa, raditiz, and vegeta. Came to earth they were going to destroy it but. When they found out the strongest of the Z fighters goku and his son gohan where sayian they agreed to leave if goku and gohan went with them. Goku had agreed because he did not want the earth to be destroyed by the battle that would happen if they did not agree to go. So the five sayian went off in space to train and beat the cold family "who had back then and still does" the rulers of the galaxy. They reached unbelievable amounts of strength and three of them goku, gohan and vegeta became what was to be known as a super sayian. These super sayians could easily destroy the cold family but on their way to attack with nappa and raditiz. Freeza the son of King Cold blew up their ship that still in space the sayians suffocated to death with no air to breathe. But one of them the strongest of all of them gohan go tto freeza's ship where it is said that he fought Freeza and King Cold and beat the but be fore he could kill the Koola King Colds first son came. You was more powerful that his father and borther together. And he had skill unlike freeza and King Cold who never trained they were powerful but had no technique that was why they were easily beaten by gohan at the same time. Gohan fought Koola and it is said that they fought for 12 hours strait until finally koola beat gohan and killed him. Thus ending the only threat to the Cold Empire family. Jack could not believe who he has looking at. How did I get here you where being attack by some of King Colds friends you tried to stop them from raping a girl. Where am I now? You are at kami's palace. O Jack said. Who is Kami he asked after realizing what he just said? He is the guardian of the earth. The what! Jack said not knowing what the hell krillin was taking about. So Krillin brought him outside and for the next 6 hours showed him around and Jack met kami and the rest of the Z fighters. Except for piccolo who was off some where training. Um Kami can I ask you something said Jack. Sure what is it said Kami. Can you train me to fight ad use Ki like the rest of you? I need to know how because I plan on killing the cold family. Sure Kami said. All the z fighters turned around to look at Kami stunned. But there is no way said Krillin before he was cut off by Kami. It is okay Krillin Kami said. Tomorrow Jack you will began training. Jack went to sleep thinking about tomorrow he couldn't wait to start.


	3. Chapter 3 The Training

Chapter 3 The Training  
  
  
  
  
Jack was woken up by a three-eyed man. O my god that guy has three eyes o wait that is Tien thought Jack. It is time to start your training come on jack got up and followed tien. Good morning Jack said kami. Hi well what do I do first learn to fly, shot Ki bast what. First you must build up your bodies strength so you can handle your ki said Krillin. Do 100 pushups and tell us when you're done. Man this is pretty hoard I usually can do this no problem. I am done said jack after about 5 minutes of doing pushups. Good now keep doing them to you pass out said Krillin. What said Jack till I pass out? Yes till you pass was all krillin said. Jack grumbled something under his breath. Tien heard what he said and walked up to Jack. We never wanted to train you were just picked up an brought here to heal. And now all of a sudden you think because you are training that if it gets hard you can complain, how about I give you something to complain about. Tien shouted. That is enough Tien said Krillin let him train. Fine was all Tien said. Jack continued with his push-ups man I don't think I can do any more Jack thought to himself but then thought of Tien and what he said. He is right no one said this was going to be easy Jack continues to do push-ups for one hour before he finally passed out. (Note from Now on this story is going to be told from jacks point of view makes it easier for me to write) when I woke up I figured the day would be over I mean I couldn't even move my arms do I couldn't use them. Then Krillin said the worse thing any one has ever said to me "time to run" I have to run around the palace. Yes was all Tien said. Okay let me guess till I pass out. Yes, said Tien. I meant it as a joke as I thought to my self. After about fifteen minutes I passed out mostly because you couldn't jog I had to run full speed and if I stopped I would have to do the push-ups again which I didn't want to do. After this I had to do sit-ups, lifting weights all this till I passed out. Man this suck I thought to myself. The next three weeks where like that, man I thought I was going to die. But I aslo learn some about some things like the dragonballs and the power they had and abou the fights the Z fighters had been through and about goku and gohan. At the end of the three weeks I thought I had finished the hard stuff but then I heard yamcha who I had met one week ago say now its time for the hard stuff. Damn was all I could think so I didn't say any thing. Would you like to now your power level jack I heard Kami say. Sure man I can't wait I thought. Your power level is 50 what that is it I said. don't worry I know you wan to destroy the cold family s well kick up the training Kami said. Oh shit was all I could say. You are going to do the same thing but now you will wear weighted clothing like we do said Kami. He held out his hand and suddenly I had a new pair of clothing then I fell face fist. Are they to light asked Kami. No I shouted I looked at my clothes I had a Orange suit with a blue shirt under it. But that wasn't the heavy part it was the boots on my feet and these weights on my wrist and this shirt that had to weight more that I did I could barley move. Hurry up said Krillin start on your work out, okay I am going I said. I did 10 pushups every hour I think and then about two sit-ups all together. I went on like this for a month and when I was finally done my power level surprised me 200 was my power level I thought I can't believe this I could take on any human in the world. But then I realized how small my power level was when I remembered King colds, Freeza and Koola's powerlevels.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please read and review this fan fic I don't want to waste my time if no one is reading even if only one person reviews that is enough for me to keep going  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 The Training

Chapter 4

The days of my training came and went and after a year of training my power level had grown pretty fast. I now had a power level of 1,000. I learned how to fly and how to shoot ki. Which was a bad idea because I had started a fire on the lookout by shooting too much ki blast around. It was just so cool to me. I also learned to sense power levels. One day Krillin came to me he said that he, Tien, were going to train me so we left Kami's lookout they said though that we would return when my power had grown enough. After about four hours of flying we had finally arrived at a desert island that would be my training ground. So are you ready start training asked Tien yeah I said. Right at that time krillin appeared behind me and kicked me right in the ribs. And send me flying through a mountain are I would have but krillin appeared in front of me again and punched me in the stomach I though I was going to die then Tien came and kicked me right in the face and knocked me clean out. I woke up 10 minutes later they said they revived me with some kind of bean I really didn't remember the name because I was wondering how a little bean could heal me just like that. We trained for a month like that except they didn't hurt me as much, one day tien left to ask Kami what to do with me now that I had completed that part of the training. I hand learned a lot in one month I learn how to do the solar flare and mastered all my techniques. When Tien returned they said that kami wanted them to teach me some technique called the Kamehameha. It look easy when krillin showed it to me but when I tried I couldn't do it after 2 months I had finally master it. We returned to Kami's look out the next day to find out I would go train with piccolo this really excited me I mean I always heard of piccolo from school he was the only person on earth that could hold his on against a sayian. But he wasn't and earthling earth he was like kami and namek. I was to train with piccolo for a year. I flew wit Krillin and tien and when we reached piccolo he had but one thing to say if I could lay a punch or kick on him he would train me he said tien and Krillin could help but that I would have to hit him. It sounded es ybut then piccolo began to power up and that is when it happened. Krillin and Tien began to power up and when they reach there fullest they attacked and piccolo was matching them blow for blow. I could barley watch them much less attack o the hell with it I said and powered up and joined the attack. I was caught by piccolo's hand and was about to have my neck crushed if Tien hadn't came in with a ki blast and a kick to the stomach piccolo swatted him aside. Then krillin went but was swatted aside then piccolo charged a blast that went strait through krillins stomach. Then I snapped I started to power up and I went way beyond my maximum if 2,000 I kicked piccolo in the gut and he let go of me in pain. I started laying in kicks and punches and then I unleashed a kamehamema when the dust settled Piccolo was getting up and said that he would train me then Krillin and Tien came walking out and Krillin was healed then they told me it was a plan. To get me to fight harder I laughed with joy to now that Krillin and Tien were okay.


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

Chapter 5 The Fight

Chapter 5 The Fight

So we trained. For weeks upon weeks I had never done anything this hard before. Every day was like hell we would fight all day go to sleep and when piccolo felt like it fight all night. Needless to day I got my but whipped pretty good. I did get a new uniform about 5 months into the training. It was and all blue suit with the same kind of boots piccolo had I had a white weighed cape like piccolo but I didn't have the hat instead I had blue wrist weights. After on my last month of training piccolo said he had something very special he wanted me to do. He told me to just wait where I was and prepare for a fight then he left. When he returned he had a soldier with him from Cold's army. There said piccolo that is the guy saying that Lord Freeza's army is gay. With that the soldier who looked like a blue alligator with red hair said that he was going to kill me. I hope you are ready to die he told me. Let's see what the scouter says your power level is…5,500 that is it. Boy my power level is 12,000 you don't have a chance said the soldier. O man this guy is more than twice my strength. How am I going to beat him. Well I might as well power up to my full power. I started to power up and a few seconds later I was at my max of about 7,000 man I still can't beat him well here goes nothing. I sped towards the soldier and right when I neared him shot into the air I put my hands to my head and yelled solar flare. With that a bright white light shot out blinding the guard this was my chance so I attacked. I went in and kicked him in the ribs and spun around and elbowed him in the temple then kicked him in his face. I kept this up for about 2 minutes when the soldier who had had enough grabbed my foot and threw me through a building. When I came out I was hit from behind by a ki blast the kicked into the air then the soldier appeared above me and put his hand together than slammed me back to the ground. When I got up the soldier continued his assault on me for about 5 minutes until I could barley stand I knew I was don for I looked at piccolo and he just smiled. That was it it was bad enough this guy was kicking my ass but now piccolo was laughing at me for letting him do it. I got up and charged toward the soldier then I stopped and used the split form technique with two of me standing in front of him the guard was confused to say the lest. One of forms of me shot in to the air and did a solar flare which blinded the soldier and the other on shot a kamehameha right at him which made an explosion. I reformed back the two forms of me joined back to together I looked at piccolo who was in utter shock I didn't Know you could do that he said well you always use it on me so I decided to try and learn it in case It would come in useful some day. Don't get to cocky the soldier isn't out yet What I said I just him with….I know said piccolo cutting me off but look for your self. As I turned around the rock pile the soldier was under erupted and disintegrated. The soldier was all bloody his armor more torn up then I was which was pretty bad I had put all my energy into that blast to. The soldier was clearly angry and started to charge a blast. I had no choice and started to charge a kamehameha. He unleashed his blast while I unleashed mine….When they met his immediately stated pushing mine back. He was laughing ecstatically give it up punk you are nothing compared to me hahahahaha. As he put more power into his beam. My beam was weakening and his was only one foot away from me when all of a sudden I felt I was going to lose conscious but I felt different I felt power starting to flow threw me then I snapped. Piccolo could not believe what he was seeing jack was overpowering this soldier who had risen his power level above 12,000 to 18,000. And Jack looked like he didn't know what was happening the soldier for sure didn't under stand he just screamed and was destroyed by Jacks beam. The all of a sudden Jacks power went strait down to under his normal then Jack fainted. Piccolo was staring at Jack before he fainted his power level was at 90,000….

Please read and review more reviews the faster I write bye 


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up back on kami's lookout hearing Tien talking to piccolo. So it is time for is last part of training do you know what it is asked Tien? Yes, piccolo said. But I can't tell you yet. I walked outside to where everybody was standing so I trained with piccolo with a year who am I going to train with next kami? I asked. You will train with Kaio-sama the god of the northern galaxy you will have to travel a great road called snake way to get there and if you fall of you will be trapped in hell Kami said like it was nothing hard to believe. I am going train with the god of and entire galaxy wow he must be pretty strong. He will teach you a lot more than we can but it won't be easy. Goku trained with him for a year and he gained eminence strength. Are you ready to go Kami asked? But I thought he was a god. He is kami said rather confused. Then he must live in heaven but I am not dead how will I get there. Simple kami said I asked them to break the rule this time and they said yes I will take you there and then you will go on your way. ALL RIGHT I shouted, as piccolo al of a sudden said no. I turn around only to see a green fist hit me in the face and break my jaw you are to weak to go there he said. You are nothing more than a worthless piece of trash I only trained you so I could get in close and kill kami and the others. And with that I watched piccolo blast Kami, Krillin and Tien. They are died he screamed and now it is your turn was all Piccolo said before he shot a ki blast at me. I knew it was over then I couldn't do any thing as the blast hit me I felt a warmth spread over me and then nothing as I was send to the next dimension by piccolo.

When I came to I was in heaven in front of a giant he said his name was king Yama. He pointed me to snake way and I flew off own my way to train with Kaio-sama. When I saw snake way I couldn't believe my eyes it looked like it wen ton forever. Well no time like the present I guess and I shot of toward the end of snake way well I hope I had an end any way. All I could think about on snake way was piccolo. He had killed me but more importantly he had killed kami and the others . I promised to myself right then tha I would get stronger than piccolo's at Kaio-sama's and destroy him wheni returned. …..BACK ON ERATH 

Kami got up from behind and building as krillin and Tien got up from pile of rubble fully powered up and ready to do battle against Piccolo when Kami's words stopped them good job piccolo. You have Jack believing that you are evil and have killed us he will certainly become powerful now. You mean it was a trick asked Krillin and Tien at the same time. Of course Kami said. Now that he thinks piccolo is evil he will try his hardest to gain as much power as he can. Well I hope your right krillin said. You have no idea krillin Kami thought to himself.

Please read and review I know my chapters my chapters are short but I will just have more chapters in my story than most people!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7 Three test

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was finally there I had reached the small planet of Kiao-sama. When I jumped onto the planet I was almost thrown down by the gravity of the small plaent when a weird fish looking blue alien came out. Hello you must be Jack I am Kiao-sama are you ready to began training you only have a year. Sure I said. First you must make me laugh. What I said make you laugh I thought you were going to train me. I will he said but you must pass my test. Okay I said as I thought of a joke okay I said I got one. Why did the turkey cross the road. To prove he wasn't a chicken. Kiao-sama just stood there then he burst into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! OH Hohohohohohoho!!!" And didn't stop for the next five minutes. Good you are very funny. I will train you YES! I said as I jumped into the air. Just then a man came to the planet and greeted Kiao-sama. He had spiky hair and had an orange gi like Krillin then I realized it was Goku. He came up to me and started talking hey you musk be Jack I heard a lot about how and so on and so on. About 10 minutes when Kiao-sama said I was ready for my next test. You must catch my monkey Bubbles. Just then a monkey appeared in front of Kiao-sama ready lets start go. With that I took of after bubbles but missed then I missed again after 8 more tries. Was about to give up when I remembered what piccolo did it made me so mad. All I could think about was how he killed every body. I had to catch this monkey to get Kiao-sama to train me so I would be able to beat piccolo. After thinking about this I looked at bubbles and appeared in front to him then he took off running in the opposite direction I appeared in from of him and grabbed him and called Kiao-sama. What is it Jack said Kiao-sama giving up already you only been going for ahhhh. What is it Kiao-samma came Goku what happened ahhhhhhh. What's wrong you guys I asked. You caught bubbles already said Kiao-sama it took Goku about a month to finally catch him. Well your next test is to He tossed a large mallet at me which I caught with ease but could feel that it weighed a lot. Hit Gregory he I sway faster than bubbles so watch out. What is a Gregory I asked? You'll see, he said.

GREEEEGORYY

After Kiao-sama had screamed this. A really big cricket came towards us. He moved faster than Bubbles, but I could easily see him. Hi, I'm Gregory! The bug said. You must be Jack, happy to meet you! Jack you have to hit Gregory with that mallet. Won't that hurt him though I siad. No said Gregory you won't even hit me I am so fast. Sure I said. But all I could think about was piccolo. And when Gregory came at me I easily hit him on the head. What?! Kaio and Goku both said astonished

"What?" I asked. 

"I-I-it took me forever to months to hit Gregory goku said. Well I a ma lot stronger than you were when you caem here Goku that and I must train to beat piccolo. Do you think you could train me now Kaio-Sama? Uh yeah come on lets eat then we will start. As Jack ate Kiao-sama thought to himself "Jack might just be the first person to truly open up the human races power if I can get him to open up the rage he has for piccolo I can make him transform. That is if the rumor is true that every race has a transformation."

. 


	8. Chapter 8 Transformation

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Good Jack now try it again said Kiao-sama. Okay I said I can do this as I bent down and yelled KAIO-KEN!!!!!!

AS I did this a red aura appeared around me and I felt my power rise. Every thing became quite I could feel the wind and the grass and nature itself. I had been trying to master the Kai-ken for two months I could do a regular one but not a times 2 or higher. I couldn't think how much this would help me do destroy piccolo then help me destroy the cold empire. I never really had come up with a plan to kill them yet. But I would worry about that when I was finished my training. Good Jack Kiao-sama said now that your done I want you to fly 1,00 laps around this planet go. Crap I thought. Soon 6 months had passed and I was fighting against goku. Your doing good Jack said Goku but you can do better don't hold back. Okay I said. As I shouted Kiao-Ken and shot a ki blast at Goku and appeared behind him and attempted a punch to his head but he just disappeared and hit me in the ribs then kicked me in the face then punched my jaw, which broke immediately. I then charged up to Kiao-Ken x3 and did a solar flare hoping it would blinde goku when I heard him scream I charged a Kamehameha and shot it ate him but he just swatted away. I just stood there astonished. But how I asked. Simple he said just because I couldn't see with my eyes doesn't mean I can't sense around me I just felt your ki and I knew you were going to attack Goku said this like it was noting. Man that sucks I thought I almost had you I said what is your power level any way goku. Well I am at about 2 million. 2-m-m-million I said. Yeah he replied but when I go super sayian I reach 23 million. My god I said you have to be the strongest person ever. No he said. Gohan is stronger than me. And Koola and his father and brother are also stronger than me. Just then I realized how powerful the cold family truly was when Kiao-sama said something to me. Jack would you like to no your power level he said. Sure I would love to know how powerful I am. Well you are at 200,000 Kaio-sama said. When I heard this I was happy as could be you really mean it I am that strong wow. Yes Kaio-sama said now you have gained enough strength we are going to try something special. What I asked. You are to fight goku to won of you is knocked out. What I said. Yes and goku will not hold back Kiao-sama said. Man I thought this is going to be hard. Then goku hit me and he hit me hard. Then he puched me in the gut the the head then kicked me in the tmple and the shine and my hand which then broke and then threw me to the ground then I heard 

KA

ME

HA

ME

HA!!!

I knew what was coming but the kamehameha came too fast for me to dodge. So I powered up to Kiao-Ken x4 and fired a kamehameha. When the beams met mine was pushed back I had all my power in the beam and it was still shrinking then Kiao-sama said something that changed my whole life. Do not give up Jack REMEBER WHAT PICCOLO DID YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS. YOUR FRIENDS CAN NEVER BE BROUGHT BACK LIKE YOU CAN. YOU MUST BEAT PICCOLO, BUT HE IS STILL STRONGER THATN YOU ARE NOW HE COULD WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU. YOU TRUSTED HIM AND HE KILLED YOU REMEMBER HE KILLIED YOU. IMAGEINE GOKU IS PICCOLO AND YOU ARE FIGHTING FOR YOUR LIFE DO YOU WANT TO LOSE TO THAT SCUM. Then something snapped inside of me I stopped my beam and gokus hit me right in the chest but did no harm. Then a wind started to pick up and it start to rain. Yes yes thought Kiao-sama he is doing it he is going to transform. Goku flew to Kiao-sama. What is happening to him he asked. He is transforming goku just like you did when you went super sayian. Look and watch the person who has the power to become the strongest fighter who has ever lived. Goku watched as wind blew dust from the planet blew into the air form the wind and then disappeared. Jacks power level was rising and not slowing do either it was speeding up it was at 2 million now no the 3 million no 5 it was moving so fast. Kiao-sama watched with a smile on his face as Jack started to transform. His aura disappeared and suddenly flames busted out of no where onto Jack not covering him that much they just wrapped around him but the weren't red like fire they were silver. Then he brought his neck back and screamed and his hair turned from the short straight up spikes. Too hair that was now a little longer than before and it stood straight up and looked like it waved a little like the went was affecting but it wasn't because the wind wasn't blowing around him it was just blowing around everyone else. Yes Kiao-sama told Goku it has started and it can not end it now he will transform. I felt power going threw my body my muscles bulged and I felt as lighter than air but yet I also felt super strong. I felt my aura change into sliver flames and my hair change to sliver also then my eyes they wen t dark then they came back and they felt different I could see farther and every thing looked a little brighter. Goku could not believe what hi was seeing Jack was transforming and his aura and hair had turned sliver but his eyes. His eyes had gone and now there was nothing but pure white energy were his eyes used to be no black in his eyes like before. His eyes where completely gone now there was just that white energy the shown out threw them. I wonder if he can see asked goku to Kiao-sama yes was all he said. Then the wind and rain stopped and Jack stopped screaming. I lowered down to the ground and looked at goku and Kiao-sama staring at me then Kiao said so you have finished your transformation. Yes was al I said. As I looked in a small puddle of water. My hair was silver and poking straight up my aura was noting but silver flames whipping around my body. From my head then some would go to my arms and the disappeared as some more flames would be right behind the and just disappeared also while some of the flames went don't to my legs then disappeared and my eyes were gone I just had white energy shining out form where they used to be. All I could think about was piccolo when Kiao-sama told me kami's plan and why piccolo had killed me.  



	9. Chapter 9 The Fight for Earth

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I bowed to Kaio-sama and the shook goku's hand. "Thanks for every thing Kaio-sama" I said. "Don't worry about it" he said" but here" he said. As Kaio-sama waved his hand and instantly I had a new uniform. It was just like goku's except the color were reversed. So I had a blue gi with a orange undershirt and blue wrist weights and black boots. "Your new uniform is as light as air" Kiao-sama said. "Except for the blue shirt and your wrist weights if you ever get in trouble in a fight take then off and you will move much faster". Kaio said. "Well thanks guys I will miss you "I said I jumped into the air and flew off to snake way once I go ton I took one step and disappeared and 10 seconds later when I reappeared I was at the end of snake way. I arrive at earth a flew minutes later I lowered my ki so no one would sense me when I landed at Kami's lookout I saw everyone was waiting for me even piccolo. Before I could even say any thing Kami said "Jack you have changed much you look much stronger but you must know that when piccolo killed you he did it because-------" "I know why he killed me and your plan Kami" I said cutting him off. "Good then" said Kami. "So what is your power level now jack" asked tien. "Well let me show you" I said as I became to power up. I powered up slowly so I could see there face's when I started nearing the power levels. When I hit 80,000 Tien's face was blank I kept powering up a soon passed krillins power level of 90,000. I decided I would stop at 200,000. "So I said what is my power level" I asked as if I didn't know. "2-2-2-200,000 stuttered tien and krillin. "So why don't you finish powering up Jack" said piccolo "what!" said Tien and Krillin "How did you know piccolo" I asked " I am not stupid Jack" he replied "now show us you true power" Piccolo said wit a closed fist. "okay" I said "but hold on to your hats and don't freak out" "don't worry we have seen some wild things in our life" said Krillin "Krillin" I said "you are going to be the most surprised one watch" as I said this I began to power up I watched there faces as I my power reached levels they would probably never thought a human could get. I hit 600,000 then 7 then 8 then 900,000I knew I was about to transform and everyone was already surprised except for kami. I was at 950,000 and piccolo was shocked that I had passed his power level of 800,000 up. When I hit one million everyone looked like they had seen a ghost I knew what they saw. They saw me start to transform my aura turned to silver flames my hair changed to sliver and stood straight up and my eyes disappeared and white energy replaced them. "Oh my god!?" said Tien, Krillin, Piccolo. "What is my power level kami" I asked "It is at 20 m-m-million" they all stood there shocked when all of a sudden and explosion accrued below us. We all flew down to were it happened and there they were at least fifty guys. "Their all Freeza's troops lets destroy them then" said Tien. "Let me" I said. "BRING IT ON YOU WEAKLINGS" I yelled to the soldier than then their leader said something about us being out numbered. So I shot a blast and killed all of them except 4. "There" I said "the odds are even now" "Who do you think you are" said their leader "You are a murder you killed all of them". After he said that Tien snapped "WHO DO YOU THNK YOU ARE, YOU KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE YOU WERE TO SCARED TO TELL FREEZA NO AND YOU EXPECT US TO JUST TAKE YOR ABUSE DIE!!!!!!!!!" Tien said. Tien charge a blast and threw it and it easily destroyed all of the soldiers in its way. We flew back to Kami's lookout and when we landed Piccolo asked"so Jack what is your plan to destroy King Cold, Freeza and Koola any way you never did tell us" "well" I said."I plan to join there army them get aboard there ship and blow it up that way they can just drift in space then die because there is no oxygen". Then piccolo gave me the bad news "that wont work Jack they can breath in space so if you blew up there ship then they wouldn't die." "But how am I going to destroy them then" I asked "you will just have to beat them in a fight" said piccolo. "Man I'm not strong enough to beat any one of them in a fight guess I am just going to have to train". So we flew to a city to get some things to train with when we saw a giant TV and a Soldier was on it I recognized who it was it was Zarbon one of Freezas elite guards. I listened as did many other people did to what he was saying. "Attention Attention The empire of Lord Freeza of the Cold family. Has declared WAR of the Earth" "WHAT!" me and the others said in unison. "But why?" I asked. Then Zarbon continued to talk. "The reason for this is that 10 minutes ago fifty soldiers of Lord Freeza's newest and second most powerful group have been completely destroy. Because of your planets technology we will send 5 thousand troops to destroy your planet and take anything we find technologically productive for use. Captain Ginyu the leader of the Ginyu force you have one hour to live I suggest you use it wisely". Zarbon said then disappeared from the TV. "Well there is only one thing to do prepare to defend the earth" said Piccolo. We all agreed and we started to prepare for the invasion.

1 HOUR LATER

I watched as hundreds of ships came in to the earth's atmosphere it was amazing. "Ready lets blow up the ships before they ever get our attack!!!!" said Piccolo. We started firing ki blasts at the ships blowing them up and the men in them. After about 10 minutes we stopped drained of ki and no more ships to shoot at all the ones we hadn't hit wee landed and there troops were coming after us we each took a senzu bean and we were fully powered and we took off and started fighting. I charged into the enemy they weaker then I had thought jus then I hit a purple alien I looked up and it was Ginyu he then said to all the soldier to disperse and kill off the rest of the population. When they left only him and the rest of what figured was the ginyu force appeared. "So you think your strong why don't we find out just how strong you are. JISU READ THERE LEVELS" he yelled "Sure thing captian" said and orange alien. "Three eyes over there is 80,000 the bald midget is 90,000. The namek is at 800,000 and the guy who hit you is at WHAAAAAAAT" Jisu said "What is it" said ginyu "1 m-m-m-million" said Jisu. "Well" said ginyu we will just have to be careful with you ginyu force attack." With that they attacked and we each took an opponent. I took ginyu and we attacked. I kept attacking him then he punched me once and I fell over I knew then I he was stronger than me so I transformed. After I transformed I looked at the ginyu force they were in shock I attacked and ginyu was on the defensive. I kicked his ribs, which broke then punched his jaw, which shattered. Then I kicked his back then punched his gut and then let him fall when he finaly got up he started to luagh then I heard something I turned around to see a ki blast which I swatted away. But I had taken my eye so of ginyu and he stuck a shot with some kind of black medicine in my shoulder I punched him in the face but he had already injected the fluid in me. Then I start to detransform into a regular human we ginyu said "Now we have won your power is only at 1million while mine is at 3 million" then the Ginyu force attacked us all at full force we couldn't hold out at were forced to retreat. But couldn't when we saw ships coming through the atmosphere. "Ha you thought that the troops you defeated was all we were going to send to this planet you were wrong say hello to the 10,000 BACK UP TROOPS" said Ginyu. We had no choice to retreat we couldn't beat the ginyu force much less with there 10,000 back up troops. As we tried to retreat Ginyu spotted us" Were do you think your going" he yelled and shot a ki beam at me which Piccolo jumped in from of and took the hit. "NO" I screamed as I saw piccolo die then disappear. "YOU GUYS GO TO CAPSULE CORPRATION AND GET A SHIP TO ESCAPE I WILL HOLD THEM FOR YOU" yelled Tien "but you will die" Krillin and me said. He charged up and told us to go as we left we heard him yell solar flare then ginyu shoot a ki blast. 

30 MINUTES LATER

We were at capsule corporation were we meet a woman named bluma who krillin knew. She gave us here fastest ship that had weapons and she told us of its gravity room were we could train in higher gravity. We thanked her and left as we blasted off we looked out the window to see Ginyu blast Tien and kill him. We then made a promise that we would destroy the ginyu force and then the cold empire for do this to us and our friends. 


End file.
